In the dark
by asiastana
Summary: Kataang. Some things are just better in the dark.


**In the dark**

Her breath hitches. Calloused hands skim over her hips, sneaking up the hem of her tunic, nails trailing gently onto her back. Slowly, he drags his fingers down the curve of her spine, pressing her close to his chest, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I've never never done this before," he mumbles against her skin as a warning, but she couldn't reply as he begins to suck on her skin.

For a moment, all she can feel is the sensation as his lips suck her neck, anchoring her to the warmth of his mouth as her blood begins to rise. Her hands curl into the sheets, gripping as if a reminder that she is on earth.

It's dark and she gains courage to move her hands, running them up his side, sliding them to feel the muscles of his chest before framing his face. She's not slow like him, she can't be.

Forcefully, she brings his face to hers and kisses him, deep and hot, trying to taste all that is him, trying to taste his soul.

Teeth bite her lower lip, the gesture shocking her like electricity, making her mind go numb, making her moan but she can't stop. Each bite is a jolt that is charging her as her chest feels tight and the pressure between her legs builds.

They pull apart and she can see an outline of his smile as he lays her down, his knuckles caressing her cheek, his heart whispering all the words his voice can't say.

 _I love you_.

 _I love you too_ hers whispers back.

Clothes are pulled off from each other, her hands removing his and his hands removing hers. He palms her breast in his hands, gently squeezing as he peppers kisses on her chest.

Her fingers trail down his sides, going southwards until she sneaks forward and barely touches his member. He moans, the sound coming deep from this throat. Wrapping a hand around him, she can feel him throbbing, his skin hot like fire.

With one hand he slips it under her head as she brings her into for a kiss and uses the other to smooth down her body, pausing briefly at apex of her thighs.

And she growls, annoyed and she can feel him smirk as she tries to force his hand, to make her touch her the way that she is touching him, stroking and loving, easing the need between them.

He teases her for a second more and she gasps, her back arched, her breath stolen as she dips a finger between her legs, touching her. A thumb circles over the bud and another finger reaches inside, going in and out, pleasing her in a way she didn't she could feel.

The pressure is building again, uncomfortable and dizzy, stirring her heart and making her body tingle, making her mind buzz as she starts to become overwhelmed.

She can't focus on him anymore as he continues his ministrations, her hands dead,her head lolling and her eyes closed. All she can do is focus on the pressure as it builds stronger and coils tighter deep inside of her, push and pulling her like a wave. HIs

She is so close, his fingers strong and fast as he pumps in and out of her, squeezing her thigh with his other hand. The coiling is wound so tightly now, ready to pop at any second, and she can feel the wave starting to rise, reaching higher and higher. Behind closed lids, she starts to see colors, starts to see stars. By now, the wave is at its highest, loud and intense and her body feels like it's frozen, suspended, every muscle tense.

Her lungs are burning as she is holding her breath, all her concentration on the coil inside of her, wishing for it break and release everything that she's desiring, needing to feel, wanting the wave to be set free so she can be set free.

And she can hear the coil starting to break, she can feel the wave start to wash over her, caress her as it crashes down her, freeing all her muscles, making her go limp in his arms.

 _You're amazing_.

She can breathe again, air tasting sweet, but his kisses tasting sweeter. She can feel again, but barely, her sensations still in overdrive, every touch too much and not enough at once.

In the dark, she holds him close, stroking her thumbs over his cheeks. Words feel heavy in her mouth, her tongue a bit useless, but she tries. Licking her lips, she kisses his cheek.

"Your turn, Avatar."


End file.
